A Date?
by IAmSpidey
Summary: After chasing after rouge ninjas all week Team Guy returns to Konoha, Lee asks TenTen to "Hang out" with him but what seems like a normal afternoon with The Green Beast of Konoha be something more than just "Hanging Out?" LeeTen
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages This IS your friendly Fanfic writer IAmSpidey bringing you yet another story from my book "True things that I made up". Now this is the second love story I have ever written and it's about my favorite pairing LeeTen who are also my two favorite characters in the series a lot of my friends really liked this story because they say they can actually see something like this happening and, so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Naruto or its character's all rights belong Masashi Kishimoto, I ONLY own my story**

* * *

A date?

After a long day of chasing after rouge ninjas all day Team Guy returned to Konoha exhausted from their mission. Once the team reached the entrance gates TenTen gave a sigh of relief. "Finally, I'm glad that over." She said, but before they could all head home their teacher Might Guy spoke up." Alright teams as you know I usually squeeze in some practice after every mission." Guy said. "Oh brother, not this again." TenTen thought to herself, TenTen and Neji's sweat dropped as they waited to hear what sort of ridiculous training their teacher would make them this do this time, and as usual the only one looking forward to the training was Lee. "Alright!" Lee cheered. "What sort of training do you have plan for us today Guy-Sensei?" Lee asked eager to get started; Guy smiled as he placed his hand on Lee's head. "Lee you're a great kid and as youthful as ever." Guy said praising his student as he tussled his hair. "As usual I admire your determination, but today their will be no training." Guy explained to his team, this took his team by surprise. "No training?" Neji thought. "Is this a dream? Because if it is don't wake me up." TenTen thought to herself, the only one devastated by the news was Lee. "No training? But why?" he asked. "But why?" Guys simply smirked. "Because today is the day when I beat my eternal rival Hatake Kakashi." Guy explained to his students. "Today I am challenging Kakashi to a game of capture the scroll." Guy announced, Lee looked at his teacher with a wide expression on his face and deep admiration. "Guy-sensei I know you will emerge victorious in this match!" Lee said cheering on his teacher. "I just know it!" he cheered. "Thank you Lee" Guy replied giving his pupil a thumbs up and his signature smile. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to find Kakashi." Guy said. "Uhh..Good luck sensei." Neji said to his teacher. "Yeah good luck master Guy, just don't take **too** far." TenTen said. "You can be a bit intense at time." Guy smiled at his students and began to get a little watery around the eyes. "  
Thank you Neji, TenTen, Lee. You all truly are a fantastic team, I couldn't ask for anything better." Guy said as he wiped a few tears that escaped his eyes, Guy then headed into town in search of the copy ninja. "I shall see you all tomorrow at the training grounds." Guy said as he waved to them. "Hai Guy-sense!" Lee shouted as he and his team watched their teacher walk off into the village in search for the copy ninja.

Lee and his team headed into the village themselves, as they walked together Lee turned to his team. "So what do you have plan Neji?" Lee asked. "I am heading home and going to bed." Neji responded. "Being around you and Guy-sensei is tiring…No Offense." "None take." Lee replied with his usual smile. "Well I'm heading home." TenTen said as she walked faster and moved ahead from her team. "TenTen wait up." Lee called out as sped up his walk to catch up with her leaving Neji by himself. "TenTen wait" He called out again, TenTen stopped walking when she herd Lee calling her. "What is it Lee?" She asked as she turned to see running toward her. "TenTen seeing as you're not busy, I wanted to know if you would like to hang out." Lee said to her, TenTen looked at her teammate with a puzzled look on her face, Lee had never asked her to hang out before. As TenTen remained silent she suddenly realizes what Lee meant. "Lee I **REALLY** don't feel like training today." She responded. "I just want to relax." "No no! It's not training; I can see that you're tired." Lee said. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out." Lee explained. "We can do **Anything** you want to do." TenTen though about Lee's offer, all she wanted some peace and some relaxation but since Lee **Did **say their would be no training involve. "Ok Lee I'll hang out with you, but no training." She said to Lee. "Right no training." Lee responded. "AND no friendly competition of ANY kind and we do whatever I want?" TenTen asked. "That's right." Lee answered. "Sounds too good to be true Lee but alright." TenTen said accepting Lee's offer. "Alright!" Lee cheered. "Meet me at my house later." She said to Lee. "Alright TenTen-San I'll see you then." Lee said before taking off running in the direction of his house, TenTen couldn't help but laugh at her goofy teammate." What so funny?" Neji asked as he approached her. "Oh nothing just making plans with Lee." She responded. "We're hanging out later." "YOU made plans with **LEE**?" Neji asked with a surprised toned. "Yeah and he said no training, no competing and we get to do **Anything** **I** want to do." She boasted, Neji looked at her confused. "That doesn't sound like Lee at all." He replied. "Yeah he surprised me too." Neji stared at her with his usual serious look on his face. "What?" TenTen asked. "You don't think it's a date do you?" Neji asked, TenTen was surprised by Neji's question. "What? A date with Lee?" She asked. "No way. Why would you even assume that?" "Well Lee invited you to "Hang Out" And he said **NO** training." Neji replied. "Not only that but he was really **really** exited when you accepted his offer, and to top it all he called you "TenTen-san"." Neji went on. "Yeah so he added "san" at the end of my name, so what?" TenTen asked not really understanding Neji's point. "Well correct me if I'm wrong but the only girl he ever called something similar to that was Sakura." Neji explained trying to get his point across. TenTen was to tired to even continue the conversation, she needed some rest before hanging out with Lee later, as she turned and walked into the direction of her house she called back to Neji. "Neji you're just tired to even know what you're talking about." Neji watched as his teammate walk off leaving him behind, he sighed tiredly. "Whatever." He muttered as he walked in the direction of the Hyuga compound.

TenTen yawned as she was almost at her house, as she continued her walk Neji's questions and words kept crossing her mind. "You don't think it's a date do you?" Neji's question popped in her mind. TenTen shook her head. "No no no, There's no way it's a date." She thought to herself. "Lee likes Sakura, there's no way he would ask **ME** out on a date." She assured herself as she reached her house

* * *

**Well what do you think?, Please let me know what you think of my story so far, I will try to post up the next chapter as soon as I can. Please Review**


	2. The Date

**Hello Everyone this is your friendly neighborhoo fanfic writter IAmSpidey here with a new chapter, I would like to say I'm sorry I'm late posting this chapter but I got lost in the path of youth, hopefully this chapter makes up for my tardiness, and thank you for the reviews. It fills me with joy that people actually enjoy my stories. In this chapter and Lee will be "Hanging out"**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything from Naruto Or it's character all I OWN is MY story **

* * *

A Date?

TenTen pulled out her key from bag and unlocked the door, as she entered her house she gave a sigh of relief. "It's good to be home again.' She said out loud, TenTen took a seat on her couch, she enjoyed the soft feel of her couch against her tired back, TenTen laid her back and began to fall asleep. TenTen tossed and turned in her sleep, TenTen suddenly shot up from the couch, she was breathing hard and sweating. She stood up from her couch and looked out the window she saw the bright red and orange colors in the sky. "Looks like I slept for a while." She thought to herself as she made her way to the bathroom, TenTen let out a yawn as she turned the water on in her shower making sure it was the right temperature. "Lee will be here soon so I better make this quick." TenTen said to herself as she stepped in the shower, TenTen let her hair fall down to its natural form letting the warm water hit her head, as soon as she finished she reached for her yellow towel, wrapped it around herself and headed into her bedroom, questions kept popping into her mind.

"You don't think it's a date do you?" Neji's question echoed in her mind, TenTen shook her head trying to clear her mind. "It's not a date." She muttered to herself. "Even if it WAS a date, why would Lee ask **Me **out? Lee like's Sakura." TenTen thought to herself as she pulled the door open to her closet. TenTen pulled out a clean white long sleeve blouse that she usually wears; she proceeded to put her clothes on her bed when a thought popped in her mind. "Wait, what if it **IS** a date?" she asked herself. "I can't wear what I usually wear." She thought. "But if it's not a date? I'll make myself look desperate and a fool." TenTen thought back forth but couldn't decide what to wear. "Why is this so hard?" TenTen said out loud. "Maybe I am right and it's not a date and Neji didn't know what he was talking about." She said to herself." I mean I wouldn't mind going on a date with Lee, he's a nice guy, sweet, caring, thoughtful, funny, he's in great shape and he's innocent….. So innocent." She thought as she blushed slightly.

After two hours of thinking and arguing with herself TenTen decided not to risk it and wore some of her best clothes, a blue sleeveless blouse with a black Chinese dragon design on it, a p air of comfortable white pants and blue sandals, her hair in its usual buns and she even wore a bit of makeup. TenTen waited outside her door for a while until Lee showed up, her sweat dropped when she saw that Lee wore his usual green spandex, orange leg warmers and the usual wrapping around his arms, both Lee and TenTen stopped to look what the other was wearing. "Dammit! I look like such a fool wearing this." She cursed herself. "Now Lee must think I'm desperate." "Darn it! I look foolish wearing this , I knew I should have made myself decent." Lee thought to himself. "Hey Lee." TenTen said waving as she broke the silence between them. "Hello TenTen-San." Lee said waving back at her. "TenTen-san? Lee never calls me that." TenTen thought in her mind. "So TenTen what do you feel like doing?" Lee asked, TenTen didn't know to say she had spent so much time trying to figure out what to wear that she forgot what she wanted to do with Lee. "Uhh.. Well I'm hungry, so how we get something to eat' She suggested, Lee nodded his head and both teammates headed to the usual restaurant that their team usually goes to.

Once there TenTen had dumplings and some herbal tea while Lee had a curry platter and a pitcher of water. " TenTen... Uh… You look really nice." Lee complimented. "Who am **I** **Kidding**? She looks Beautiful." Lee thought to himself. "Thanks Lee." TenTen replied, Lee became nervous because he didn't know what to say, Lee became so nervous that he began drinking glass after glass of water. TenTen noticed that Lee was shaking a bit as he continued to pour himself glass after glass of water. "The way I'm dressed is making nervous." TenTen thought to herself. "Why did I have to listen to NEji?" she thought miserably. "Stop drinking so much water or you're going to explode!" Lee thought frantically as he poured himself another glass of water, after their meal Lee asked TenTen what she wanted to do next, since it was a nice night out TenTen suggested that they should go to the lake.

As they made their way to the lake Lee kept his distance from TenTen fearing that he would do something to embarrass himself. TenTen noticed that Lee was keeping her distance from her. "Great now Lee's uncomfortable to be around me." She thought to herself. " I just want this night to be over." As both friends arrived at the lake they didn't stop to look at the stars instead they kept walking around Lee turned to look at his beautiful teammate and noticed TenTen's miserable expression on her face. " I-I bore her?" Lee thought as he turned his head to the ground in shame. "Maybe this was a bad idea." Lee said miserably in his mind. Lee became mad at himself that he picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at the lake he watched as the rock skipped skip three times before sinking into the water. " Hey nice shot." TenTen said to him, Lee turned to her and smiled showing his appreciation, TenTen picked up a rock herself and threw it at the lake, they watched as the rock skip four times before sinking, they both had forgotten their worries and continued to pass the time skipping rocks and laughing at the fun they were having. After a while they ran out of rock and searched the ground for more.

After searching and gathering more rock into a pile they began to skip rocks again. " How did you get so good at skipping rocks Lee?" TenTen asked. "When I was in the academy and wasn't training I would come here and pass the time skipping rocks." Lee explained. "You're pretty good yourself , who thought you?" He asked. "Actually this is my first time skipping rocks." She admitted, Lee was surprised by how good she was at this. Lee turned to the pile of rocks and noticed that their pile had shrunk tremendously. "Looks like we're almost out of rocks again." Lee said as he pointed at the four rocks that remained, TenTen noticed this too. "How about we make this interesting Lee?" She asked as she picked up two rocks and handed one of them over to him. "Ok what do you have in mind?" Lee curiously asked. "If I get more skips than you, you have to stop wearing that suit for two months." TenTen said with a grin. "Alright but if I win, you have to wear your hair down for two months." Lee said feeling confident in himself, TenTen simply replied "You're on!" before throwing her rock, they watched as the rock skipped six times before sinking. "Beat that." She said feeling confident, Lee took a step forward and threw his rock, they watched as his rock skipped six times before sinking.

Lee and TenTen went to pick up another rock but stopped when they noticed that they both went to pick the same rock and their hands were touching, both lee turned to look at each other when they noticed that their faces were only inches away from each other. Booth ninjas were lost for words and remained frozen, unsure of what to do. Lee leaned his face closer to hers until his lips met hers.

TenTen was stunned by Lee's actions but then began to deepen the kiss, both feeling as if they were on the clouds, TenTen suddenly pushed Lee away to Lee's surprise as she stood up. "I gotta go." TenTen said before she took off running. "TenTen wait!" Lee called out but TenTen didn't stop running until she reached her house, she quickly made her way inside and then to her room, she shut the door and locked it. "What was _**that**? _Why did he **kiss** me?!" TenTen's mind began to wonder as she could still feel the warm, soft sensation of Lee's touch on her lips.

* * *

**Well what do you think, please let me know in the reviews I'll accept any kind. Please Review I do read them**


	3. The Song

**Hello Everyone this IS IAmSpidey, Your frindle neighborhood Fanfic writter bringing you the third chapter MY Lee and TeTen love story. I want to thank all of you for the reviews, you've bee a great help since I am new to posting my stories online. Please Review**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto Or any of it's Character All the right belong to Masashi Kishimoto AND I DO NOT own the "Party Tonight" Or the lyrics they all belong to Sean Szeles and J. G. Quintel**

* * *

A Date?

The next day Neji made his way to the training grounds to meet up with his team for training, when he arrived he arrived at the training grounds he saw that Lee was already there. "Hey Lee!" Neji called out, Lee jumped when he heard his name. "What's wrong with you?" Neji asked as he approached his teammate. "Nothing" Lee responded shaking his head, they waited for the rest of their team but didn't wait long because no sooner did TenTen show up along with their sensei. "Morning TenTen." Neji called out, Lee turned his head to see TenTen. "Morning Neji." She said waving to him but when she saw Lee she turned her head away from him she was still confused from what happened the previous night.

Guy and his team spent the morning and half of the afternoon training, they took a break in the middle of the day and ate fruit that Guy brought along. After training, Guy was summoned to the Hokage's office leaving Neji, Lee and TenTen by themselves. "So how did your date with Lee go last night TenTen?" Neji asked with a smirk on his face. "What!?" Both Lee and TenTen shouted in union, Neji couldn't help but laugh to himself. "I'm kidding" he said to them before he got serious once again. "I want to ask both of you for a favor." Neji said to them, Lee and TenTen turned their attention to Neji. "What is it?" TenTen asked. "Hinata asked me to take her to _Karaoke Fun time_ and I was hoping that you two would come along." Neji explained. "Why us?" Lee asked as he looked at Neji with a confused look, Neji sighed. "Because I know that Hinata is going to want me to sing a song with her and I  
**really** don't want to go to _Karaoke Fun Time." _Neji admitted_, _TenTen turned to look at Lee who quickly turned away.

"Sure I'll come Neji, sounds like fun." Lee replied nervously. "How about you TenTen?" Neji asked. "I don't know Neji." TenTen replied, she really didn't want to be in the same place with Lee not until they worked out this problem that had been created between them. "Please TenTen, If I'm only there with Lee I swear I'm going to kill myself." He pleaded, TenTen turned to look at Lee again who still couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Ok I'll be there." She said, she needed to take something off her chest that was created by Lee and was eating at her.

Later that day Lee and TenTen met outside the Hyuga compound with both of them feeling uneasy about being around each other, they were soon met outside by Neji and his cousin Hinata. Hinata led the way to _Karaoke Fun Time_. The place had great decorations and all four ninjas sat at a table and to Lee and TenTen's luck they ended up sitting next to each other, Hinata was trying to convince Neji to sing a song with her, while they were distracted TenTen took this as her opportunity to confess something to Lee. "Lee we need to talk." She started to say but was interrupted by the host. "Alright, alright now who will like to get up here on stage and sing their heart out this evening?" The host asked, Lee immediately took this as an opportunity to confess something. " ME! ME! Over here!" Lee shouted as he stood up and waved his hands in the air. "Alright sir come on up." The host said to Lee.

Lee raced from his seat and away from TenTen and made his way to the stage and next to the host. " Alright sir, what is your name?" The host asked Lee. " My name is Rock Lee." Lee answered. "Alright and what song will you be singing for us? The host asked, Lee took a moment to think of the perfect song that he could sing. "Party Tonight." Lee finally said. "Alright here's Rock Lee with Party tonight." The host announced to the crowd. "Remember sir, Have fun." Said the host before handing Lee the microphone, Lee took one look at the crowd. "I'm dedicating this song to a special girl that I know." Lee said to the crowd. "She's the best sharp shooter in the village and she's struck my heart." Lee said before the song began to play.

"_**Your eye's stare in into my eyes,**_

_**Who am I but a guy with two eyes on the prize.**_

_**And the prize in my eyes is ten times,**_

_**The surprise in your eyes as I kiss you good night,**_

_**Your smile is the fire that rocks my soul,**_

_**Gonna remember it till I grow old.**_

_**Cause life is too short, we gotta do things right.**_

_**So baby let's just party tonight. Baby let's just party tonight."**_

Lee sang, TenTen, Neji and Hinata watched amazed from their seats. "Is **this** how Lee **really** feels?" TenTen thought to herself as Lee continued to sing.

"_**We've come out on top, we're in front of the line,**_

_**We're here to rock out and have a good time.**_

_**Cause the past is the past and the future is bright.**_

_**So baby let's just party tonight,**_

_**Baby let's just party tonight."**_

Lee finished up the song, as the song ended the crowd cheered for the Taijutsu master's singing. TenTen bolted from her seat and rushed to the stage, Lee saw her coming and caught her when she lounged at him. Lee embraced her in a hug as TenTen placed her lips on his, both of them began to deepen the kiss not caring who saw, the crowd cheer and clapped for them, they stopped and faced the crowd, Lee turned to TenTen and took hold of her hand. " I love you TenTen. Lee said to her. "I love you too Lee." She said as they both leaned in for another kiss

* * *

**Well what did you think? Was it good? Should I continue the story? Let me know in the reviews.** **An please read my other stories you might love them**


End file.
